


Reading In Remembrance

by Marvelgeek42



Series: The Path of Remembrance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Time Travel, technically no relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters get hold of "In Remembrance".<br/>Umbridge thinks it's a joke, but no one can leave before they are finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter and the List

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. If this ever changes (as if), you'll be the first to know.  
> I also do not own the text of 'In Remembrance', though I did change a few lines. I do not know who wrote the first version of 'in Remembrance'.

It was on a Monday in early November when _it_ happened.

The day started out perfectly ordinary (when I say started, I mean until breakfast, because that was when _it_ arrived).

The DA members were impatiently waiting for their lesson in the evening (apart from Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecombe that is).

Just as the Golden Trio was getting up in order to arrive early for History of Magic (at Hermionie's instance even tough Ron had argued that Binns wouldn't notice either way), a howler arrived out of nowhere in the middle of the Great Hall.

It was soon clear that no parent or guardian had sent this (the relief was almost visible), as four different voices, none of which sounded older than 14, spoke.

 _Hello, Professor Umbitch!_ **_Her name is Umbridge!_ And don't swear in front of Lily!** _I like my name for her better. It also fits. And I haven't found a good toad pun yet._ **Back to the point.** Teddy, may I say it? **Yes, you may, Lily.** We're from the future! *giggles* _**And we're sending you a list of the victims of both Blood Wars.** Because, whether you like it or not, Voldemort is back in your time._ **As we know certain Professor _–_ _Still saying she doesn't deserve that title. Or any._ Thank you for your comment, Albus. As I was saying, due to a certain Professor's disbelief, we're not letting anyone out of the hall.** _But we're sending guests._

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**TRL,** _JSP,_ **_ASP_** and  LLP

As soon as the howler ended (before Umbridge could voice her thoughts about this simply being a prank) a group of people (and an owl and a house-elf) appeared in the middle of the hall together with a letter. After a quick introduction and an explanation why they were here, everyone sat down (The Weasleys but Percy, Remus Lupin, Snuffles, Oliver Wood, Dobby, and Hedwig at the Gryffindor table, the Tonkses and Amelia Bones at the Hufflepuff one, Alastor Moody at the Slytherin one and Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley went towards the staff table).

Once everybody was seated the letter started to read itself out loud.


	2. Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, I am not JKR. Wish I was though. Doesn't that count too? No? Oh, man!

_In Remembrance to Severus Snape_

Many people, students and teachers alike, gasped. They may not like him, but they didn't want him dead. Not even Sirius...er, I mean Snuffles.

The professor in question was even paler than normal (which the majority didn't think was possible, if they were being honest, but you learn new things every day).

_A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor_

This was unheard of. Slytherins detested all things Gryffindor and vice versa.

Yes, there were single friendships between the houses, but those were kept quiet.

And now the members of these houses looked at each other in an... kinda understanding and accepting way.

Stranger things had not happened for a long time (meaning last Friday. George and Fred. Do I need to say more?).

_without all the red and gold crap_

Some people across the hall snickered (mostly Slytherins).

None of them were Gryffindors, of course (yes there were some).

_All hail the Half-Blood-Prince!_

The who (Sirius was sure he had read it somewhere...)? Almost everybody seemed confused (maybe in an old transfiguration book...).

To most people's surprise, it was none other than Harry Potter who solved the puzzle (No! It was in an old potions book with some new spells).

"Really? Who are we reading about?"

"Professor Snape," Dennis Creevey answered overjoyed (he had used some on Snape).

"Exactly. So the Half-Blood-Prince is...?" the fifth year hinted, quite obviously annoyed at the stupidity displayed by the hall.

As were the Professors (except Umbridge who seemed to think it was a good thing for some reason), Snuffles (how could a dog look annoyed? But he did). Amelia Bones, Moody, the Tonkses, Remus, most Ravenclaws and a handful of other students including but not limited to Hermonie, the Greengrass sisters, Susan Bones, Neville, the Weasleys and Hannah Abbott.

"Err... Professor Snape?" Zacharias Smith guessed after what felt like months (Sirius would apologize to him later. He felt so guilty).

The less mature out of the former group cheered in some way or another.

They were interrupted by a big flash which revealed a toddler girl, three boys (one seemed 6, one 8, and the final one 14) and an older version of Harry in the middle of the room after it had faded.

The last one out of this group spoke to the room: "Hello. As you may have noticed, I am Harry James Potter. To avoid confusion, call me Logan. These are my children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. That is my godson Teddy. His full name will come up, just accept it for now", he added, sensing questions from various people, "These guys send you this letter. Something like this always happens when you leave them alone, I don't know why we still do it... anyways, I have decided to join them, and give my memories of the deaths, so you have a better chance to prevent them. Well, most. Some people on this list did the world a favor when they died...you'll see who I'm talking about soon enough. Let's start!"

He conjured a large (cinema-size) flat screen without even bothering to use a wand or speak, much to the shock of the hall.

_We see what the Golden Trio informs us is the inside of the Shrieking Shack._

_In the room are Voldemort, his snake Naghini (albeit caged) and Severus Snape._

_Voldemort waved what looked suspiciously like Dumbledore's wand, but Snape remained unchanged._

_Not even a second later the cage flew towards the cowering man and opened. Before he could react, the snake had encased him, head and shoulders._

_Voldemort's spoke what the subtitle translated as "Kill."_

_A scream could be heard. The Death Eater's face lost the little color it had left. His eyes were wide. The snake bit his neck. He tried and failed to remove the cage from himself. He fell on his knees._

_Voldemort coldly stated that he regretted it and left the man to die._

_After the screen turned black for a second, we see the dying Professor giving Harry Potter some memories. The man's last wish was to look into the students eyes._

Why would Snape give Harry Potter memories during his death? That was the question most students in the hall asked themselves.

But not Harry Potter himself. He was to busy thinking: Who is the kids mother? Was I drunk while naming Albus? Or is the answer in these memories? I mean, Voldemort killed Snape, so he had to be on the light side, right? Right? 


	3. Fred Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As if JKR would sell me Harry Potter, I have no money...

_In Remembrance to Fred Weasley_

 "NO!"

 "Not Fred!"

 

 

"Freddie!"

Such cries were heard all over the hall. As was crying.

George and Molly wouldn't stop hugging Fred and even Slytherins looked concerned. Well, these who were no prejudiced gits.

Which were surprisingly many. Over a third of the house in fact.

Percy's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. His little brother? Dead? It simply could not be true. Could it?

The other Weasleys and their friends (people like Harry, Hermonie, Neville, Luna or Lee) had either similar facial expressions, a determined look which basically said 'Only over my dead body or a mixture of both.

_Who fought bravely to the very end_

"Good. I don't want to go out another way," Fred exclaimed. "Not that I want to go, but when I have to, than this way."

Many people nodded in understanding.

Gryffindors and Order members may have been the majority, but there were also other people who understood where he came from and agreed.

_and went out laughing_

That was finally enough for Percy. He stood up from the staff table, went down towards the Gryffindor table, sat next to Fred at Gryffindor table and didn't stop whispering: "I'm sorry. I was an idiot" on repeat.

"Perce! Stop apologizing!" Fred interrupted about a minute in "I forgave you the second you sat down! Everyone else here too, I think!"

To this the other people who knew what this was about nodded, while the rest stared at them, confused.

"Don't pay attention to them," Logan ordered. "It's a private matter."

At this people began to bush, embarrassed to have been caught. Not everyone though, there were still people with no respect for privacy.

_and whose jokes will forever brighten his other half_

"Not George too!"

People all over the hall protested. Not all of them loud.

"I think it might actually be better than George surviving," Teddy stated quietly.

"Why?" his (unknowing) father questioned.

"Can you imagine what it must feel like to lose your twin? No you cannot, despite what you might think. Unless you are one, you will not understand, no matter how hard you try. Parents losing children is about the only thing that comes even close," the blue-haired teen replied.

_and will loyally await his soul mate and brother_

"That I will. No offense, but I don't wanna see you there a long time. Any of you!" he looked among his friends, his family, "Understood?"

"It will not happen to you either," his twin promised. The group Fred had spoken to showed their agreement.

"If it does-"

"It won't."

_with many jokes!_

"This you can also do here!" Fred's brothers and Ginny told him simultaneously.

"Did you practice that? If so: when? And why was I not invited?"

Fred did the impossible. He brought smiles on their faces.

"Impressive," Remus and James complimented.

_He's got forever to think of them, right?_

"While he lives a long, happy life," Mrs. Weasley added.

"Anything else?" Logan asked the hall, "Otherwise I'm starting the memory."

"Yes I have a question," Neville raised his hand.

"Shoot."

"Why Logan? I mean out of every name, why this one?"

"X-Men," Logan replied, "Gotta love these movies."

Teddy and James nodded along.

"They aren't out yet, I can tell you, they are something to look forward to. Now on with the memory."

_We see a hallway in Hogwarts (the one with the painting of the dude who tried to teach trolls ballet). It seems to be a battle against Death Eaters._

_In the hallway are Ron, Harry, Hermonie, Percy, Fred and two Death Eaters._

_The older Weasleys were each fighting one of the Death Eaters and the Golden Trio moving to help._

_One of the Death Eaters loses his mask._

_"Hello Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"  Percy continued fighting who we now know as the Minster of Magic who dropped his wand ad instead moved his hands to his chest, seemingly in pain._

_"You're joking, Perce!"_

_Fred send three Stunning Spells to the Death Eater he was battling. The guy was knocked out._

_The Minster of Magic is growing spikes everywhere, turning into some form of sea urchin._

_Fred shot his older brother a look full of glee._

_"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you where -"_

_Then everything exploded. From one moment, relatively danger-free, to the net they were flying through the hallway, clinging onto their wands, shielding their heads, and screaming. No one knew what happened to the others, caught up in their own pain until "No—no—no! No! Fred! No!"_

_The screen turned black._

"See Perce, you CAN joke!" laughed Fred, completely ignoring, that he just witnessed his own death.

A few people laughed, but most people could only force themselves to smile.


	4. Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm not her.

  _In Remembrance to Remus J. Lupin_

Tonks cried out in agony before anyone else had the chance to react.

Most of the student body (in fact everyone in or above third year except Death Eater kids, Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecombe) looked sad. Professor Lupin was the best Defense Professor they ever had (not that there was much of a competition) and they had hoped that they would have the opportunity to be taught by him again. Also he seemed like a great person who did not deserve this fate.

Snuffles looked close to tears (was it even possible to cry for dogs? Many people among the hall wondered seeing the grim-like dog. The more curious ones wanted to look it up later. Or ask Hermonie). His last remaining friend. Dead. Leaving him alone (with Harry but he was not James). That is if he wasn't already dead by then.

_the last real Marauder_

Those who were aware what that meant, looked towards Snuffles in Harry's lap. It was really not fair. Then again, no one ever said life was.

George and Fred were struggling between awe (they knew at least two Marauders), betrayal (no one had told them) and grief (that much should be obvious).

The rest of the hall were asking themselves two questions:

1) Who or what were the Marauders?

2) Why were their guests, some teachers (like Professor McGonegall), the Golden Trio and the Weasley twins looking at the dog with grief?

_who was not just a wonderful father._

"F-father?" Remus stuttered.

The guy with turquoise hair, Teddy, waved.

That guy, Teddy, Harry's godson, was his son? Why had his son this hair color? Unless...Remus smirked. He had just figured out who the boy's Mom was. And he could not possibly say he disliked this.

_He was an incredible husband and brave hero_

If he was remembered as a hero, he made the right choices. Proven the world that being a werewolf did not mean being evil.

The people who did think this however scowled. A filthy werewolf had less than no rights to be remembered as a hero in their eyes.

_as well as a freakin' awesome werewolf_

"That's right," shouted nearly everybody, even some Slytherins, forgetting his poor ears. Umbitch and her supporters (rare as they were) whereas thought "filthy half-breed".

"Soo, actually nobody really knows how you died," Logan admitted. "I heard Aberforth saying to... someone... you were fighting Dolohov and then a lot of stuff happened and, well...let's just watch the memory."

_We see the Great Hall, except the tales were removed._

_The Hall is quite crowded. In the middle of the hall a row of presumably the deceased._

_One body was surrounded by the Weasleys, so it was safe to assume it was Fred's. His twin knelt by his head, his mother laid across his chest, crying, her body shaking . Her husband, crying himself, stroke her hair absently._

_Ron and Hermonie wordlessly moved from the doorway and Harry. Ron went to Fleur, Bill, and Percy who_ _flung an arm around Ron's shoulders_ _, Hermonie h_ _ugged Ginny whose face was blotchy and swollen. When the two of them moved closer to the others, we can see the bodies next to Fred. Tonks and Remus, apparently asleep looking pale and still and peaceful._

The vast majority of the hall looked sad after seeing this, especially the ones who had spotted themselves, close friends or family members.

Then Remus suddenly realized something and turned to Tonks, "Wait...wasn't that you lying next to me?"


	5. N Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my dreams, unfortunately.

_In Remembrance to Nymphadora Tonks_

Remus copied Tonks' reaction to his death – a scream in agony. As did her parents.

Siriusly, why weren't they dating yet? Everyone could see that they like each other.  _Everyone._

Tonks, incredibly pale, turned to him, whispering, "Turquoise hair..."

Some people wondered, what kind of name Nymphadora was. Like, who would give their kid a name like that?

_who chose what was right, not what was easy_

"You bet," she said, like a stereotype auror.

Those who knew her smiled, laughed or rolled their eyes.

Some of the younger students who never knew her were taking bets on if she had been in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

Which she soon discovered.

"I'm a Hufflepuff and proud of it," the metamorph answered.

_who died for the "greater good"_

The greater good? Did that mean Dumbledore had something to do with it?

Whether it was true or not, nearly the whole hall starred at the headmaster.

Logan shook his head. "No, he was alr-, I mean he was not responsible for Tonks' death."

Some people did catch his slip up, though.

_and would probably hex me for calling her Nymphadora_

"That's true. I would."

"True thing, Tonks," Fred laughed, having tested this.

Everyone stopped refereeing to her as... _that name_ in their heads.

_she amused and amazed us with her metamorphic abilities_

She demonstrated it with Ginny's favorite nose, the pig nose.

Harry (and Logan) once again felt strangely reminded of Dudley. They didn't voice this though, no reason to spoil their fun.

The Potter children loved it and had soon persuaded Teddy to join.

_and was an amazing friend, wife and mother_

By now even the dumbest people (cough Crabbe, Goyle and Umbridge cough) had guessed that Teddy was her son.

The teen in question waved again.

The Pure-blood 'Elite' may not have liked it, but they knew it.

Remus turned to Tonks and held his hand out."I don't die, if you don't die"

"Deal," she agreed, shaking his hand.

Teddy grinned wide enough to scare some people.

Logan sighed. "I don't want you to feel discriminated or something, but I have no memory of your Death and you already saw your, um, body...but if you want to, I could offer the last time I saw you?"

Tonks thought for a moment and then nodded.

_We see a room no one tells us how it is called, although a number of people look like they know. The closest they tell us is 'it's in the castle'._

_In the room are Ginny, Tonks and the Golden Trio. Although Lady Longbottom was currently leaving the room._

_Harry's view turned to Tonks._

" _I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"_

 _Tonks looke_ _d pained. "I couldn't stand not knowing - She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"_

" _He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds -"_

_Before Harry could even finish his sentence, Tonks ran out of the room, presumably to the grounds._

Nearly everybody was still wondering in which room they had been, having never seen it before.

The DA members tried to hide smiles, well most of them.

Fred, George and Lee didn't even try to and... what was her name?

Oh yes, Marietta Edgecombe as well as Zacharias Smith looked like they couldn't care less.


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a 16-year-old girl from Germany. As far as I know the only things I have in common with JKR are the gender and the love to write something (I'll just assume she likes it. Would be kind of weird if not, wouldn't it?)

  _In Remembrance of Peter Pettigrew_

All those who knew the truth (and weren't mature) cheered. Loudly.

("He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!")

The rest of the hall was confused.

"Isn't he already dead?"

"Wasn't he a hero?"

"What the heck is wrong with them?"

_who must've been an alright guy to start with_

"Sadly," Remus affirmed, Snuffles nodding in agreement. "I wish we had known what a git he was back then"

Umbri-Umbitch disagreed, obviously, "Mr. Pettigrew was a he-"

"Aw, shut up, you evil toad!" Harry yelled not being able to hold in his emotions against her anymore.

The...  _person_  in question grinned in a sadistic manner.

"Tut, tut, Mr. Potter. That would be another detention for-"

"Minster Fudge, Madam Bones, Aurors Moody and Tonks? Correct me, if I'm wrong, but using Dark Objects on minors is illegal, isn't it?" Logan interrupted.

They nodded, wondering what the Boy-Who-Lived was planning to archive with that.

The students however did know it and didn't dare to breathe, afraid to miss something.

Umbridge herself paled.

"And Blood Quills are Classified Dark Objects, Level 4, correct?" Logan continued.

They all nodded again.

"So say, a Professor, using Blood Quills for Detention is illegal?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but what exactly -"

"In that case, I'm afraid you have to arrest Professor Umbridge. You see?"

He stood up and showed her his fist with the scars. Soon, nearly all DA members (Smith and Edcrombe not), all Gryffindors, most Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws and even some Slytherins were standing, showing their fists to the Minister.

The other teachers were out for blood.  _No one_  would hurt their students and get away with it.

"Aurors Moody and Tonks, please arrest this toad," ordered Madam Bones.

"Gladly."

Nearly every student was cheering, but Logan was not finished yet. "As there is no DADA teacher now, if she can be counted as teacher, I'd like to have a vote, before Minister Fudge just sends his next pet in. You see, Ministry Degree number I-don't-actually-care only is activated, in case the headmaster can't find a teacher. And, seeing there is a competent one in the room, I give the students two choices. Please vote only once. One: Who would like a teacher assigned from the Ministry, most likely teaching the same way she did?"

No one raised a hand. Even the Slytherins realized that that woman had no ideas of teaching. And a successor by the Ministry would likely be the same.

"Two, who would like Remus Lupin to come teach again?"

While some students refused to vote (Death Eater kids, Smith, Edcrombe), everyone else, even first and second years who never had him raised their hands.

"Please put your hands down, if it changes anything for you that Remus is a werewolf."

Nobody, not even one single student put down their hand.

"Remus, would you like to teach again?" Dumbledore asked the perplexed werewolf, who nodded.

Every student cheered. Even these who refused to vote. Even a werewolf was better than nobody.

"Back to business!" Logan ordered cheerfully.

_and who helped out Harry in the end._

"He did?" Harry wondered.

"Must have been the life debt," Hermonie theorized.

"You're right," Logan confirmed.

_Who am I kidding, he was worthless and pathetic._

"Truer words never were spoken", Remus growled while the majority of the hall wondered  _why._

_He got his one of his best friend_ _s murdered and another locked into Azkaban,_

"Ohh, look, Minister, it almost looks like Sirius is innocent,  _like I said_ ," Harry drawled.

_brought the dark idiot back_

"See? HE. IS. BACK!" Harry yelled towards the minister.

James added, "Just accept it. Old Tommy, Lord of the Voldyshorts, is back."

_the proof that not all Gryffindors were good_

"Who came up with that anyways?" asked Logan.

The hall stared at him.

"What? In my opinion the main reason Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other is, that they are a lot alike and refuse to admit it. I once talked with the Sorting Hat about that. According to him about three quarters of each house would also fit in well in the other one. Anyways on with the memory."

_We see th_ _e Malfoy's basement_ ("What are you doing in my basement?!") .

_In the basement are Pettigrew, Ron and Harry._

_Pettigrew was choking Harry who looked like he had trouble breathing and tried to free himself of the silver fingers._

" _You're going to kill me? After I saved your live? You owe me, Wormtail!"_

_Pettigrew's fingers opened themselves, judging by the man's surprised expression, he had nothing to do with it. His eyes, normally small and watery, were now wide with fe_ _ar_ _and surprise._

_Harry freed himself, despite not expecting the situation. He even kept his hand over Wormtail's mouth._

" _And we'll have that", Ron mou_ _thed while taking Pettigrew's wand._

_The rat-like man, now wandless and helpless, fought hard against his hand as it was slowly moving towards his own throat. His pupils dilated in terror._

"No wa-" several students protested.

"Yes way, that was how the traitor died. In 1997," Logan empathized.

Harry, Fred, George, Ginny continued their dance, "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!"

Snuffles looked... well... about as happy as a dog can look.

Logan looked quite pleased with the events. It worked faster then he originally planned. He continued, "Okay, let's move on to..." 


	7. Dolores Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only non-cannon death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a FANfiction. FAN! Does that sound like I am JKR?

  _In Remembrance of Dolores Umbridge_

For the first (and close to only) time, everyone in the hall (except for Umbitch herself in the corner and the Minister) cheered.

Yes, even Snape, Smith, and Edcrombe, though they only did in the quietest way possible.

It took 10 minutes until everyone  _finally_  quieted down enough to proceed.

_who was almost as bad as Lestrange and Pettigrew_

A majority of the hall gave some kind of affirmation at that statement.

The others were doing it quietly.

Remus and Teddy were holding their ears.

_who used a blood quill for, at least, Harry's and Lee's detentions_

"Or as proven all detentions. I did not know that. Which is actually kinda strange..." Logan commented.

Some nodded in agreement.

Others tried to form theories as to why.

_she was a pure-blood-idiot, but that's an insult to some purebloods_

"People like the Weaselys for example," Hermonie provided.

This caused Ron to blush and the other Weasleys to smile.

_she was actually stupid enough to call a heard of centaures "filthy half-breeds" in their faces_

Charlie started to hit his head at the table, baffled by the extents of human stupidity.

"How could any adult who grew up in the wizarding world possibly do something as stupid as this?" Madam Bones asked.

"It's the lack of a functioning brain due to inbreeding," Logan voiced his theory.

"That's...that's actually quite plausible," Andromeda Tonks agreed.

_Who was crazy about cats, even more than other cat-crazy ladies_

"Not even Mrs. Figg was that...obsessed," Harry seconded.

"Nor is Mrs. Jackson," James added.

"Who?" Hermonie inquired.

"Our neighbor. I believe she had 24 cats last time I checked," Albus informed the hall.

_and she sent the Dementors to Harry in summer before his fifth year!_

"Is this true?" Madam Bones asked Logan while those who cared about Harry made plans which would make her wish she was never born.

"She said it herself... or will say... just before she tried to Crucio me to find out where... two people were hiding. One of which not hiding yet," Logan stated.

"Add this to the list of her charges," Madam Bones ordered.

"Done," Tonks smiled cruelly.

_Honestly, is there any good about this bitch?_

General consensus proved to be 'no'.

Logan looked around. "She may not deserve the memory but Pettigrew got one and Voldie will, so." He shrugged. "This is the last time I dealt with her. She died a couple of months later:"

_We see a courtroom in the Ministry._

_The room is quite full, as there was a trial currently going on._

_Hermonie, polyjuiced, sat next to Umbridge. She pointed at the pendant gleaming in the ruffled folds of Umbridge's blouse._

" _That's – that's pretty, Dolores"_

_The woman in question let out a confused "What?" and glanced down to the locket lying on her large bosom. She started petting it._

" _Oh yes – an old family heirloom. The "S" stands for Selwyn...I am related to the Selwyns...indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not realted...a pity", she,flicking through some papers, turned to the defendant, "that the same cannot be said for you. Parents'professions: greengrocers"_

"That was during what should have been my seventh year, when Voldemort had power over the ministry, Hogwarts and most of the other things. The woman who said the first thing was Hermonie, using Polyjuice Potion, during the second time we broke into the Ministry... you could say the first, though. That was a process in the...what did they call it?"

"The Muggle-born Registration Commission," Teddy supplied.

"Yes, that was it. That was one of the ridiculous things the came up with. They claimed, that the Muggle-born had 'stolen' the wands they were using and therefore the magic. Not, that that is possible," Logan finished.

The Hall looked slightly ill. Except for the Pure-bloods ho believed similar things.


	8. Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: *news voice* Just in! JKR is a teenager from Germany...not!

  _In Remembrance of Sirius Black,_

Harry, who had tears in his eyes, turned to Snuffles who transformed and comforted his godson.

Had this happened earlier, everybody (who didn't know the truth) would have yelled in panic.

Now however, they weren't that sure. Harry Potter called his son James  _Sirius_ and he reacted this way to the Death of Bla-Sirius.

If the man was really a Death Eater and Potter lied for attention or was confunded, he would not show this reaction.

_a true Gryffindor,_

"True that," Sirius laughed.

Remus seconded this statement, thinking of their school days. You had too be brave to do this.

_an AWESOME godfather,_

"Do you really think that?" Sirius asked.

"YES!" both Harry and Logan yelled.

The latter continued, "You offered me to move with you the second your name was cleared one the day I met you. You tried to give me the information I needed. And so much more." He turned to Dumbledore, "The lack of this particular information lead to Sirius Death and the destruction of the Department of Mysteries. Okay and to Fudge's sacking and the Ministry believing me and the Imprisonment of several Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy."

The Minister, Draco and a few others paled, while the Order member did not know whether to laugh or cry.

_kickbutt escape artist,_

The students laughed at the choice of words.

As did the... less mature adults. Yes, this is a good way to describe them. Very good, indeed.

_and a loyal friend._

"I totally agree," Remus said, "I mean, just look at your animagus form!"

Sirius smiled proudly.

_Who lived and died like he said he would_

"For my friends."

_for his friends._

"Yes, that's what I said. No need to repeat it, stupid parchment," Sirius muttered the last part.

_Who never got to walk free._

"Not this time around," Madam Bones promised the group around Harry.

They started cheering.

"Was he cleared though? Post mortem I mean?" Remus asked, causing the group to quieten.

"Yes, after my fifth year," Logan replied.

Harry thanked the universe, Merlin and every divinity he could think of that Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily decided to come back.

_Who had to live with a crazy house-elf and a screaming portrait for a year._

"We eventually replaced the whole wall later," Logan revaled.

Most people who knew what he was talking about had a why-did-we-not-think-of-that expression of their faces.

"First thing we'll do when we get back," Sirius promised (himself).

_Also he died by drapery due to Bellatrix Lestrange_

"Oh c'mon! All the 'cool' ways to die and I die by drapery. A frickin' Drapery of all things! I expect that there is at least a  _good_  story behind this," Sirius protested.

Logan looked down. "There is. And it's all-"

Teddy facepalmed. "How often are we going to have to repeat it until you understand? It's  _not_  your fault! Voldemort  _tricked_  you! Blame him! Blame Lestrange! Goddammit, it's more Kreacher's or Dumbledore's fault then yours! Blame them if you must, but  _not YOURSELF_!"

Then he turned to Lily, "You know that I used a bad word. I'll be adding a knut to the swear jar when we get home. Don't repeat it, okay, Lily-Flower?"

"Yes, Teddy," she affirmed, giggling quietly.

"How come he's her favorite brother despite the fact that he's the only one of us that is not related to her by blood?" James wondered out loud.

"You wanna know my secret, James? I'm always nice," Teddy sort-of quoted.

Logan, James and Teddy laughed.

"I understood that reference," Logan managed to say between fits of laughter, promptly causing the three of them to laugh even harder.

"Not to give the impression that I have something against inside jokes, but they're only funny when I know what it's about," Sirius interrupted.

"You see this year, meaning 2012, there was this movie 'The Avengers'. Teddy referenced one character, Bruce Banner who said 'You wanna know my secret, Cap? I'm always angry'. I then directly quoted another character, Steve Rogers."

"Dr. Bruce Banner is the best!" Teddy said nodding.

"No way! Iron Man is waaay more awesome!" James disagreed.

"Boys, what have I told you?" Logan prevented an argument.

"Just because they resemble people we're named after that does not mean we can argue about them? Or something?" James guessed.

Logan shrugged. "Close enough, I suppose."

"Wait, what do you mean 'they resemble people we're named after'," Remus questioned.

"Dr. Bruce Banner is one of the nicest people you will ever meet, or see I guess, but he turns into a giant green rage monster, the Hulk, when angry. He's isolated from society. He thinks of himself as a monster and believes that everyone's lives would be better if he was not there. Doesn't think he deserves love either. Very smart too, he doesn't trust the authority blindly, and he has a prankster side you just need to reach.

Then we have Iron Man or Tony Stark. He describes himself as 'Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist'. Others do as 'volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others'. He has a horrible relationship with one of his parents. Also he accepts both Bruce and the Hulk even before meeting them, going as far as trying to provoke the Hulk to prove the others he's not dangerous. He too is a prankster, although he does not need much encouragement."

They could see the resemblance.

_and his friends are laughing with him about it now_

"Probably. James would find it hilarious," Remus laughed.

"Now, onto the memory..."

_We see a room in the Department of Mystery, as Logan informs us._

_The room is quite crowded. Noticeable people were Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Neville Longbottom_ ("Me?") _._

_Professor Dumbledore just entered the room and, apart from Bellatrix and Sirius, everyone stopped fighting._

_Sirius d_ _ucked one of Be_ _llatrix's curses and laughed._

" _Come on, you can do better than that!"_

_You could here the Echo of the exclamation._

_He was hit in the chest by a second red jet of light._

_His eyes were wide, but you could still see the laughter on his face._

_Slowly, he fell backwards_ _into the veil behind him, mingled fear and surprise evident on his wasted, once-handsome face._

_He did not reappear._

_Bellatrix screamed_ _triumphantly._

"After that I tried to Crucio Bellatrix, Voldemort took over my body and a lot of other stuff. When we were back in school Dumbledore _finally_ told me the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Logan popped the 'p'. "Quite honestly, I don't know why you bother with guards. There are four people who can remove it from the shelf. Professors Dumbledore and Trelawney, me and the Lord of Bad-French-and-anagrams himself. It goes like this:  _The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ Voldemort doesn't know all of this, just the first half."

The hall was shocked.

Harry's friends assured him that while he may have to make the final blow they would help on the way.

"Now let's move on to..."


	9. Regulus Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In which universe do you live, if you think I own Harry Potter? Not in this one, that's for sure.

  _In Remembrance to Regulus Black_

 "Who is this dude?" Dean Thomas asked.

"My...my brother," Sirius stuttered. "Death Eater last I heard of him. He died though, the tapestry never lies. Unless you count not listening family members who should be on it."

_who died nobly_

"...What?" Sirius wondered. "Reg? He- he died nobly? How?"

"Inferi," Logan answered.

_trying to bring Voldemort down._

"Why did he change his opinion on him?" Sirius asked. "And when?"

Logan shrugged. "I dunno. I just know he did around '79. Although I have a good guess which will be revealed in the memory."

_He was a hidden hero,_

"No longer," someone promised.

Sirius, although he would try (and fail) to deny it later started to cry. Not much or audible, but he did.

The Tonks family also looked rather sad.

Remus, Harry, Lily, Albus, James and Teddy tried to comfort them while attracting as little attention as possible.

Logan swelled with pride (as did Ginny. Slightly).

James decided there and then that he needed to do something about the sadness about the room. Now he just needed an idea. A good one.

_a victim._

"Well, what exactly happened?" Sirius inquired impatiently.

"That requires a longer tale..." Logan waved his hand and turned the screen on again.

_We see the kitchen of Order Headquarters, or so the members tell us._

_In the kitchen are Kreacher and the Golden Trio._

_The elf was telling a tale, rocking himself back and forth. He informs us that Sirius ran away, apparently not having proper order like his brother Regulus who seemed to be a bigot, a big fan of Voldemort and he joined before turning seventeen, proud and happy to serve. Around one year later he told Kreacher in the kitchen that 'the Dark Lord' required an elf._

" _Voldemort needed an elf?"_

_The Golden Trio looked at each other, equally puzzled._

_The elf told us/them that Regulus had volunteered him, saying it was a honor for both of them, that Kreacher had to do whatever Voldemort would be ordering him, and that he had to come home. The storyteller was sobbing by now._

" _So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the_ _cavern was a great black lake . . . "_

_Harry froze, apparently remembering something_ ("I was there") _._

_The elf continued that there was a boat that took them to an island with a basin full of potion. Riddle made Kreacher drink it – now the elf quaked from head to foot – and the elf did._

_The potion made him see terrible things and burned his insides. He cried for Regulus or Mrs. Black to save him, but the Voldemort only laughed and made him empty the potion. Into the empty basin, he then dropped a locket, refilling it with potion afterward, then sailing back, leaving the elf alone._

_Kreacher crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake, being too thirsty to stand when dead hands came out of the water and tried to drag the elf down beneath the surface._

_Harry asked the elf how he got away. He whispered and he did not look surprised to be doing so._

" _Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," Kreacher replied, raising his head and looking at Harry._

_The teen in question did not understand, so he slightly reworded his question._

_Now Kreacher looked confused. He repeated his answer._

_Harry still did not understand, but Ron interrupted him._

" _Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Harry? He Disapparated!"_

_The Boy-Who-Lived argued that you could not Apparate in and out of that cave, otherwise Dumbledore would have done so._

" _Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic, is it?" Ron observed, "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."_

" _Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice ...It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't," Hermione agreed icily._

_Kreacher informed them that his Master's bidding was the highest law for a house-elf, so as the elf was told to come home, so Kreacher came home._

_Hermione told him that he did disobey orders at all which Kreacher denied, shaking his head rapidly._

_Harry asked what Regulus said when he told him what happened._

_The elf replied that the younger Black was anxious and told the elf to stay hidden and not to leave the house._

_During one night, a while later, Regulus came to the elf's cupboard, behaving unusual, most likely disturbed. He asked Kreacher to show him the cave he had been with Voldemort._

_Harry looked like his imagination went wild, mostly likely imagining the scene._

" _And he made you drink the poison?" said Harry, disgusted._

_When Kreacher did not agree, Hermione seemed to realize something, as her hands leapt to her mouth in either horror or surprise._

_The crying elf remembered that his Master took out a copy of Voldemort's locket, telling him to take it and switch the lockets when the basin was empty._

_The elf , by now hard to understand, continued telling the Trio that Regulus had ordered him to leave alone, never to tell Mrs. Black what happened and destroy the original locket. The man then proceeded to drink the potion._

_Kreacher swapped the lockets while his Master Regulus was dragged beneath the water._

_Hermione, now crying too, dropped to her knees beside the elf and tried to hug him, quite obviously repulsed, he was on his feet, cringing away from her at once._

"What kind of potion was that? I mean, it was obviously a poison, but which one?" a random Ravenclaw asked.

"You would not know it," Logan replied. "Think of it as some sort of liquid Dementor."

"What's the business with that locket? It seemed really important," Daphane Greengrass questioned.

"The original one was a horcrux."

"HORCRUX!?" Sirius shouted, still crying, "That fu- that absolute walnut made a freaking  _horcrux_!?"

"No. He made seven. One not intentionally."

"Excuse me, but what exactly is a horcrux?" Hannah Abbot asked, still not understanding the importance of the object.

"One of the darkest curses you can think of. They are pieces of a soul outside of a body. It requires murder to make one. Voldemort made seven, he is the first who made more than one. The Diary which Ginny had in her first year."

The Weasleys, Hermonie, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Harry's children paled at this.

"Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket - the one from the memory - , a ring, his snake Nagini and, well, me."

The former named group paled even more.

Logan chuckled. "He even got rid of that one himself..."


	10. Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Insert funny disclaimer here.

_In Remembrance to Dobby_

 "Dobby?" Harry asked, sounding heartbroken. The elf did not deserve this fate.

Dobby tried to comfort Harry while the rest of the hall wondered why the Boy-Who-Lived cried over a house-elf.

"Isn't Dobby the elf buried at Victorie's?"

"Figure you'd say 'at Victorie's' instead of 'at Bill's," James teased his (unofficial) older brother.

_who was more free and full of love_

_than any elf, and most humans_

"That's true," Hermione agreed.

"And he wears some freaking awesome socks," Ron added.

Dobby beamed.

_and who wore some freaking awesome socks_

"...Awkward," George sang.

The rest of the hall laughed.

_We see a beach with a cottage in the distance._

_Dobby and Harry, both covered in blood appear with a 'pop'. They are some feet apart._

" _Dobby, is this Shell Cottage? Have we come to the right place? Dobby?"_

_The wizard, two wands in his right hand, ready to ﬁght, looked around._

" _DOBBY!"_

_Both looked down the elf's chest wide eyed and noticed a the silver hilt of a knife sticking out of it._

" _Dobby—no—HELP! HELP!", Harry shouted towards the cottage and the peope coming out of it._

_The blood was spreading across Dobby's front, the elf reached out for the wizard who caught him and laid him down._

" _Dobby, no, don't die, don't die—"_

_They looked each other in the eyes._

" _Harry . . . Potter . . . ", then, the elf's trembling lips, as well as his whole body, became still, unmoving._

Quite a few first and second years were crying after the scene.

"What is Shell Cottage?" Bill asked.

Logan answered, "It's the house of you and your wife. And in our time your children."

Molly squealed and her son paled.


	11. Lily and James Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I look like I own HP? Yes? Better get your eyes checked, deer reader.
> 
> Ha! See what I did there?
> 
> ...C'mon. It fits this one time.

  _In Remembrance of Lily and James Potter_

THUD!

Everybody looked at Harry who banged his head at the Gryffindor table.

Logan's children had tears in their eyes, as had Remus, Sirius, Logan and Harry.

Quite a few teachers looked sadder then before, though not all of them.

_who seemed to be enemies at school_

"They were?" Harry asked confused.

Remus, Sirius, Logan and all Professors who knew them at this time nodded.

"Well, tell you more later," Remus promised.

"We have lots of great stories of your dad and a few about your mom," Sirius agreed.

_but then they ended up married_

"Obviously," some people from all houses sneered.

"James biggest dream," Sirius laughed. "I don't think he ever had a crush one someone else."

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously.

Both Marauders nodded in sync.

_and he died giving his wife an son more time to run_

_He did?_  Severus thought to himself.  _Potter just earned_  some  _of my respect._

_and she died protecting their son and saving the wizarding world_

" _She_  was it who defeated To- Voldemort the first time, not me," Logan stated.

The hall looked thoughtful at this.

_and their sacrifice made it a better place_

Remus, Sirius, Logan, and Harry were actually crying.

"Now... memory..."

_We see a dark street on Halloween night. It is windy._

_Voldemort is walking down the road, as are two children dressed as pumpkins. Everything is decorated in typical Halloween fashion._

" _Nice costume, mister!" One boy complimented, his smile faltering when he saw Voldemort's face. Fear clouding his painted face, the child turned and ran away._

_Voldemort pointed his wand on the boy, but did not do anything else, instead moving further towards his goal._

_In the next street, even darker than the last one, Voldemort could see his destination, the Fidelius Charm obviously broken,not that the Potters knew that._

_Voldemort moved towards the house, making no noise. He watched the family through the window of the sitting room as the curtains were not drawn._

_James Potter was making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand to amuse of little Harry, who was wearing blue pajamas. He laughed while he tried to catch the smoke with his fist._

_Lily Potter then entered, her long dark-red hair falling over her face while she was talking to James who scooped up Harry and handed him to Lily. Then he threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning._ ("COSTANT VIGILANCE!")

_The gate creaked as Voldemort opened it, but it remained unheard by the Potters. Voldemort pointed his wand at the door, blasting it open, already over the threshold when James Potter, still wandless, sprinted into the hall._

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Voldemort laughed before yelling the killing curse._

_James Potter fell down in the hallway. He was dead._

_Lily could be heard screaming._

_Voldemort went upstairs, showing light amusement when it became clear to him that Lily did not have her wand either._

_He opened the door forcefully, casting the attempted barricade aside with one wave of his wand._

_Lily upon seeing Voldemort placed Harry into the crib, standing between her son and the insane murderer, shielding Harry with her body._

" _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

" _Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now."_

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"_

" _This is my last warning—"_

" _Not Harry! Please ...have mercy...have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—"_

" _Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_She was killed like her husband._

_Harry standing in his crib, clutching its bars, had not cried yet. He eyed Voldemort with a kind of bright interest, most likely thinking it to be some sort of game, too young to understand death._

_Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's face. The toddler began to cry._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

"Stop stop stop. STOP!" Sirius yelled. "I've got two questions. One: Did James attack Voldemort without a freaking wand?"

Logan nodded.

"Okay," Sirius, stunned and bewildered, tried to understand James' stupidity. " Two: Was that Voldemort's view?"

Logan repeated his actions.

Remus stared at him, "But how did you get that?"

"Let's just say Voldie thought it would be a nice idea for a Christmas present."

"Wait You-kno...Voldemort did actually  _not_  kill a muggle when he had the chance?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermonie looked proud of him for saying the name, as did Remus and Sirius.


	12. Colin Creevey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, I am JKR. Also, I am Rick Riodarn, Suzanne Collins, John Green, Merlin, the Avatar, Luke Skywalker and a whole bunch of other people.

  _In Remembrance of Colin Creevey_

 The majority of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw fourth years gasped. Colin paled. As did Dennis who ran towards his brother.

_who we really didn't know too well_

"A mistake, from what Ginny and Dennis told me," Logan declared.

Harry decided to spend some time with the fourth year. Couldn't hurt.

_but he took a lot pictures and died fighting in a war_

"That none of the should have been dragged into in the first place. But Hogwarts was the place off the last battle, so some wanted to fight," Teddy stated.

"That's not all he did!" Dennis protested at the same time. "He's great in Charms and Astronomy. His owl, Gabriel, after the messenger of the angels, is one of the thing he cares for. And -"

"Dennis," Logan interrupted, "I'm sure there are lots of other things you could name, but we are sort of on a tight-ish schedule here, so you think you could let us continue?"

Dennis nodded hesitatingly.

_so he must have done something good_

Dennis smiled.

_besides stalking Harry_

"The memory is Ginny's," muttered Harry before the memory on the screen started.

_We see a hallway in Hogwarts._

_Again, it is quite crowded. The important ones in this scene were Harry, Ginny and, of course, Colin._

_Colin was fighting near Ginny, as were Harry and a few others. The Death Eater he fought still wore a mask, so no one knew who he was._

_The man started to fire a curse. But he was not aiming at Colin, but at Harry!_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

_Before anyone could react, Colin threw himself in the curse._

Sirius hugged the boy in thankful silence.


	13. The Prewett twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You think this belongs to me? Very funny.

_In Remembrance of Gideon and Fabian Prewett_

Molly Weasley started to cry for her brothers and Arthur comforted her.

The rest of the hall wondered who these people were.

_who had some freaking awesome nephews_

The Weasley brothers beamed (George ad Fred stood up and bowed) and Ginny pouted. While Harry ducked, Logan smirked.

_and an unbelievably great niece_

"That's better."

Harry, climbing out from under the table, sighed in relief.

_and who died fighting for the Order of the phoenix_

"As did too  _many_  others. I'm sorry Mol- Mrs. Weasley, but I do not have a memory of them, as I had no time to search for one."

George and Fred looked at each other.

"We -" Fred.

"Have -" George.

"One" Both.

"You have?" Arthur wondered. "You were like two when they died."

"Yes," the twins nodded.

_We see two redheaded men making funny faces for two redheaded toddlers._

" _'Ian, I swear these two are going to be pranksters."_

" _I totally agree, 'Deon. Poor McGonegall. After us and the Mauderers she still has to deal with them."_

_Two redheaded toddlers chuckled._

"True that," Logan chuckled, "And she'll have to put up with James and his friends. One of them being George's son Fred born on the same day. The other being Bill's son Louis, also born on the same day. Their idols are the Marauders, the Weasley twins and the Trios."

"Trios?"

"Golden Trio being me, Ron and 'Monie, Silver Trio Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Neville."


	14. Hedwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JKR sold me Harry Potter. Then I woke up.

  _In Remembrance of Hedwig_

"Oh c'mon!" Harry shouted towards his older self. "Hedwig too?"

_Harry's actual first friend_

"Your owl was your first friend Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer that made his godfather proud (not that he showed it).

Harry snorted. "Of curse she was. The Durselys did not allow me having friends. Remus is higher in the toads view than I'm in theirs. Or muggleborns in the view of Death Eaters. Or Jews in Nazi's."

Everyone who cared about Harry started to scream at Dumbledore.

Snape and the Slytherins looked deep in thought. So Potter might not be spoiled. That changed things.

"What are Nazis?" Steward Ackerly, a Ravenclaw in Dennis' year, asked.

The muggle born and raised, as well as Teddy, James, Amelia Bones, Moody, the Tonkses, Remus, the Greengrass sisters, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott, stared at them incredulously.

"Seriously?" Sue Li deadpanned.

"The incompetence of Binns is proven another time!" Logan yelled. "Just think of it as some sort of Muggle Death Eaters for now and look it up later and hope someone finally exorcises Binns and you get a competent – or even competent-ish teacher."

_who lived and died soaring_

Harry cried, blaming himself for Hedwig's death.

The owl flew to him and hooted as in a way to show she did not blame him. She was a very smart owl.

Logan started the memory without another word.

_We see a battle in the sky._

_Hagrid and Harry who are sitting in a flying motorcycle ("Hey, that's mine!") are trying to flee from Death Eaters, recognizable due to their masks._

_There are green curses flying through the air._

_Suddenly Hagrid yelled and turned the motorcycle upside down._

_Harry was clinging to the sidecar when Hedwig's cage, the Firebolt, and his rucksack fell down._

_"No—HEDWIG!"_

_Harry managed to grab the strap of his rucksack and the top of the cage as the motorbike swung the right way up again, but the Firebolt was lost._

_The Boy-Who-Lived looked relieved for barely a second when Hedwig was hit with a green burst of light. With a last screech, the owl fell to the floor of the cage._

_"No—NO!"_

_The hooded Death Eaters broke their circle when the motorcycle gained speed, zooming forward._

_"Hedwig—Hedwig—"_

_But the owl was still motionless on the floor of the cage._

"You know you could have saved her with a sticking charm?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Now I know," Harry smiled. "Thank you...Daphne?"

Everyone looked stunned by the fact that a Gryffindor just thanked a Slytherin.

"You're welcome," the Ice Queen of Slytherin gave a rare smile.


	15. Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me: here. JKR: not here. Conclusion: Me and JKR are not the same person. Gasp!

  _In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore_

Many students looked sad.

The great leader of the good was dead.

That made the whole thing a bit harder.

_whose past and wisdom confused us_

"Yep," said most of the people there, not knowing much about the Professors past, if anything.

"We did not mean confusing as in 'we do not know anything about his past', but as in 'You were friends with Grindelwald?'," Teddy explained.

Now the students stared at their headmaster in shocked confusion.

_whose seeming betrayal shocked us_

"Is that also about Grindelwald or is this about something different?" Susan Bones questioned.

"I'm not sure. It sounded good and fit," James admitted.

_whose crazy logic and ideas made us think he was mental_

A lot of the students thought of examples and told their neighbors, but it was too loud to really understand anything.

_but actually who turned out to be an okay guy in the end_

"Otherwise Albus would have a different name," Ron agreed.

_despite the whole 'almost killing Harry' thing_

"Despite the whole WHAT?!" Sirius and Molly yelled, for the first time in forever agreeing on something.

"That is the future. I don't know-"

"You do. You planned for me to die. Although the way I survived is not supposed to be possible and without this, Tom would have survived. I do not blame you."

"Dad, you really have to stop thinking of yourself as worthless," James basically ordered, receiving backup from the hall. Or some of it. Most of it.

_and placing him at the Dursleys_

"Harry explain," Remus demanded.

The boy in question tried to convince his honorary uncle, but the man did not believe it.

Logan sighed. "Malfoy house elves are treated better. I had to cook, wash and basically everything else. I was not allowed to be better than Dudley. And he manages to make Crabbe and Goyle look like Hermonie."

"He is NOT going back there and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Sirius voice left no room for discussion, "Not now I'm free. Or will be. Remus is joining us. I don't have to stay in the Headquarters anymore, so I'm going to look for flats. Unless you'd prefer the Potter Manor."

"A flat sounds good," Harry smiled.

_We see the top of the Astronomy Tower._

_There are Draco Malfoy and the headmaster on it._ ("I'm there too.")

_Dumbledore and Malfoy were discussing whether the student wanted to kill the headmaster or not._

" _I haven't got any options!", Malfoy, as pale as Dumbledore, yelled, "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"_

_Dumbledore confessed he knew his student was supposed to kill him and stated he did not say anything to protect him. He offered to help the boy and his family._

" _No, you can't," Malfoy disagreed, his wand hand shaking strongly, "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."_

_Dumbledore tried to convince Draco that he could indeed help._

_Suddenly footsteps were heard, running up the stairs, then four Death Eaters arrived._

_They almost cheered and complimented Draco when they realized that Dumbledore was cornered, wandless, and seemingly alone._

_Dumbledore greeted them politely._

" _Think your little jokes'll help you on your death bed, then?", the witch Dumbledore called Alecto jeered._

" _Jokes? No, no, these are manners", the headmaster answered._

_Fenrir Greyback, a tall man with matted grey hair and whiskers, filthy hands with long yellowish nail in uncomfortably tight looking Death Eater robes encouraged Draco to kill Dumbledore._

_The headmaster and Greyback talk and we learn that the werewolf had developed that much of a taste for kids and/or blood that the full moon is no longer enough to satisfy him_ (A shudder went through the room at this information and Madam Bones promised to take action to prevent this) _._

" _Shocks you, that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"_

" _Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little. And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live..."_

_Malfoy denied inviting the werewolf, not looking at the person in question._

_Greyback rasped that he would not want to miss a trip to Hogwarts. He mentioned that he might do Dumbledore for afters, but another Death Eater interrupted, reminding Greyback that they had orders, that Draco had to do kill the headmaster. He then ordered the boy to do it now, and quickly._

_Draco looked terrified, showing less resolution than ever._

" _He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!'", Amycus Carrow stated. His sister Alecto giggled._

_They conversed for another few seconds – maybe a minute – when they heard someone shout from below._

" _They've blocked the stairs - Reducto! REDUCTO!"_ (Here the hall, or the majority of it, looked relieved they were not all dead.)

" _Now, Draco, quickly!", the unnamed Death Eater demanded angrily._

_But the student's hand was shaking too much he could not aim._

_Greyback started moving with the clear intent of murdering Dumbledore, but the unnamed Death Eater stopped him by blasting the werewolf out of the way._

" _Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us -", Alecto screeched, when Snape arrived._

_Amycus informed Snape that Draco seemed to be unable to kill the headmaster who spoke Snape's name, quite softly, pleading for the first time in this memory._

_Snape pushed Malfoy out of the way and the Death Eaters stepped back without a word. The professor looked at the headmaster for a moment with a hateful gaze._

" _Severus ... please ..."_

_Snape raised his wand, aimed at Dumbledore, spoke the curse and Dumbledore was hit with a jet of green light, originating from Snape's wand._

_The headmaster was blasted into the air, seemingly hovering there for a split second before slowly falling backwards off the tower._

"Now, before everyone panics," Logan addressed the hall. "I'd like everyone to know that Professor Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him. Also he would have died shortly thereafter anyways due to a curse, which would be too confusing to explain now."

Malfoy was very, very pale. He looked like he was seriously considering  _not_  to join Riddle.


	16. Alice and Frank Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm poor-ish aka the next proof I'm not JKR.

  _In Remembrance of Frank and Alice Longbottom_

Everyone tried to look at Neville who hid behind Ginny.

Some of the students remembered that the boy had been raised by his grandmother (a few chuckled remembering the boggart). There had to be a reason for that.

Well, now they knew why.

_who lied in St. Mungo's for a huge part of their lives_

Except Harry and Neville (and the handful of students who knew why the three Lestranges and Crouch Jr were arrested for some reason or another), the students were confused.

"Wait, what?"

"I thought this was a list of people who died."

"Why would they still be there after fourteen years?"

_driven to insanity by the dark side_

_Now_ they understood.

"There are fates worse than death," Julia Gardner, a Ravenclaw sixth year stated, "This is surely one of them. My condolences, Longbottom. It must've been hard growing up, knowing they're alive, but unable to care for you."

Neville looked down. "They don't even recognize me anymore."

"George, Luna and Hermonie found a cure in 1999," Logan told his friends younger self. "I thankfully remembered to bring back a copy of the recipe. They really adore Fabian, Angel and David."

Neville hugged Logan, then Hermonie and George and finally Luna at the Ravenclaw table thankfully.

When he sat down again (the others waited for him) he realized something. "Wait, who are Fabian, Angel and David?"

"Your kids in my time line."

"What?!" Neville sounded slightly panicked.

"After the next memory, we go through the children of everyone I remember, which would be the Weasleys, 'Monie, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbot, Oliver Wood, the girls of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan and that bunch is going to tell more about themselves. And I may or may not have named wife and husband."

"What do you mean with your time line?" Jessica Klein, a Ravenclaw fourth year wondered.

"Well, I'm assuming, you won't let things happen the way the did before," the hall nodded, "So the time line will split and an alternate universe will start existing. The old one will remain unchanged, so we'll have no good from this. Let's go on, shall we?"

_but they're pretty awesome, how else could they have a son like Neville?_

"You think I'm awesome?" Neville questioned disbelievingly.

"You basically told Riddle, in his face I might add, that you were going to keep fighting while Uncle Harry was pretending to be dead for strategical reasons," Teddy stated. "Might just be me, but I think that's pretty awesome."

Neville was shocked. As were the ones who had never seen Neville's potential (the majority of the DA knew it was mainly a confidence issue, but the fact he used his father's wand did not help).

"Now short memory. It's from 30th July 1999."

_We see a hallway in St. Mungo's._

_Harry is the only one whose face we're able to see._

_Neville suddenly looked out of a door not very far from Harry._

" _Harry, thank you. Thank Hermonie, George and Luna from me. This the best Birthday present ever."_

"Now, what was that about children?" Hermonie asked.


	17. Possible Next Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own the books... each book once... in German... yeah

"What you have to remember before I tell you this is that just because it worked in the first time line, you don't have to marry the person who you had kids with in the first time line. You can, of course, but you don't have to. Neither do you have your kids like this. Everyone understood?"

The people in question nodded, so Logan continued: "We are going through Next Generation in the order they were born, which means we start with Teddy. I think just name, age and parents, and Hogwarts house, maybe preferred Quidditch position are enough. I'm sure the teachers would like as little time as possible spent doing this." 

"Hey guys! I'm Theodore Remus Lupin. I'm fourteen and in Hufflepuff like my Mom. Sorting Hat said I also could have gone to Gryffindor though. I play Chaser."

"Then there is Victorie Fleur Weasley who is twelve and in Hufflepuff, parents being Bill and Fleur-"

"Oh, Bill, a part Veela," Fred interrupted.

"Yes, anyway, Victorie plays Chaser too.

Next would be the son of Oliver and Katie Wood," cue the two of them looking at each other awkwardly, "Marc Oliver Wood. He's twelve too, but he's a Gryffindor. He plays Beater.

Lucy Audrey Weasley is eleven and in Ravenclaw. Her parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley. She is our Seeker"

Percy looked shocked. He just had asked Audrey, a member of the sports department at the ministry for a date!

"Nobert Lee Weasley, Lee's and Charlie's adopted son, who is eleven too. He is a Gryffindor and a Keeper"

Several people chuckled at the pun, but as neither Lee nor Charlie had admitted that they were bisexual and homosexual respectively, many turned to stare at them.

"Surprise!" Lee shouted.

"Lorcan Xenophilus and Lysander Rolf Scamander are the ten-year-old twins of Luna and Rolf Scarmander. Rolf does not attend Hogwarts. Lorcan does not play and Lysander usually comments a game.

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, second daughter of Bill and Fleur is also ten-year-old. She is a Beater.

Alexander Charlie Weasley is nine. He is the second adopted son of Charlie and Lee. He plays Chaser.

Molly Ginerva Weasley, the second and last daughter of Percy is also nine. She's a Beater.

Jonathan Daniel Wood is nine too. He plays Keeper like his Dad.

Eight-year-old Harry Dudley Dursley, son of a very much changed Dudley Dursley and Alicia. He is now much smarter, thinner and more tolerating. He too prefers playing Keeper."

"Now it's my turn! Finally! I'm James Sirius Potter, I'm eight and my parents are, as already said, Harry and Ginny Potter! I play Chaser! Auntie Mi-"

"I said not more than name, age, house – though that doesn't apply quite yet – Quidditch position and parents, didn't I?" Logan stopped his son.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sorry Dad," James looked down.

"No need to be sorry, I'm just thinking some people here would like to go to sleep in the evening. We've been here since breakfast and now it's nearly lunch.

Fred George and Louis William Weasley were, as I already mentioned, born on the same day as James. Their parent's are George and Angelina and Bill and Fleur respectively. Both of them are Chasers like James.

Neville and Hannah Longbottoms' twins, Fabian Neville and Angel Hannah, are next. They are seven, but they are turning eight this weekend."

"Hannah meaning me?" Hannah Abbot asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, Auntie Hannah," Lily answered.

"Fabian plays Chaser too and Angel doesn't play.

Roxanne Angelina Weasley is seven and George and Angelina's second and last child. She's a Beater

Felix Anthony Weasley is also seven years old and the last adopted son of Lee and Charlie. He doesn't play Quidditch.

Scorpius Draco Malfoy is six. His parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy, but right now she is actaully a Greengrass. Scorpius prefers the position of the Seeker, like his father.

Benjamin Regulus Wood is six too. He's not sure what he prefers yet.

As is Hermonie Alicia Dursley. That's to both, age and Quidditch."

"And me! I'm Albus Severus Potter," the boy in question waved.

"Yes, Albus, you too. Then is Rose Lavender Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermonie. She's six too. She already knows she does not like Quidditch enough to ignore her fear of heights."

"Why does Rose get an additional information?" James pouted.

"It seemed necessary. Moving on, Ronald Fred and Ginny Marlene Dursley are four, turning five in a month.

David Stephen Lonbottom is also four, as are Hugo Viktor, son of Ron and Hermonie, Diana Gwendolyn Malfoy...", Logan trailed off.

"And me! Lily Luna Potter. I'm also the big sister of Collin Regulus who is at home, because he is just two."

"Exactly, Lils. That was one possibility for the Next Generation."


	18. Cedric Diggory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: *insert cool Disclaimer here*

  _In Remembrance of Cedric Diggory_

All Hufflepuffs, Cho Chang, Harry and Logan looked down sadly, though the rest of the hall didn't really seem particularly happy either.

_the **real**  Hogwarts champion_

"As I always thought," Harry mentioned.

The Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and guests who did not know Harry personally looked surprised. "Really?"

"Did Harry  _once_ brag about being champion?" asked Hermonie. "No? There you have your answer."

_who died for being in the wrong place at the wrong time_

Those who did not know the full story wondered what precisely this meant.

Logan stated, "The memory will include this," before anyone else answered.

_and who shall forever be the spirit of what Hufflepuff stood for_

"I agree," Harry seconded.

Logan looked at his younger self. "Starting with the reason I still blame myself." At this, the Lupins (including Tonks), Sirius, Neville, the Weasleys and Hermonie looked at the screen more interested than ever. Well, except for, you know, their own deaths...

_We see the Hogwarts champions in the center of the maze._

" _Both of us," the younger one of the two champions proposed, while the older looked at him confused, "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."_

_The Hufflepuff unfolded his arms. "You - you sure?"_

_The Gryffindor confirmed. "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."_

_After looking like he did not quite believe his ears for a moment, the older boy's face split in a grin._

_He then helped Harry limp to the cup._

_The two of them each grabbed the handle their had was previously hovering over on a count of three._

_It was a portkey._

_When they arrived at their destination, Harry fell on his knees, letting o of the Triwizard Cup._

" _Where are we?"  the Gryffindor asked, raising his head._

_Cedric pulled Harry to his feet, shaking his head._

_The Two looked around, realizing they had traveled miles, perhaps hundreds of miles, as there weren't any mountains in sight. They were on a graveyard._

" _Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked, looking down at it._

" _Nope"_

" _Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

" _I dunno. Wands out, d'you reckon?" Cedric sounded slightly nervous_ ("CONSTANT VIGILANCE!") _._

" _Yeah," Harry whereas sounded glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him._

_They pulled out their wands._

_Harry looked around, scanning the area, feeling watched._

" _Someone's coming," he stated suddenly._

_Someone short, wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face, obviously carrying something approached._

_Harry lowered his wand slightly_ ("CONSTANT VIGILANCE!") _, Cedric shot him a quizzical look._

_The figure stopped only six feet from them._

_Then, Harry's wad slipped from his fingers_ ("CONSTANT VIGILANCE!") _and put his hands over his face. Knees trembling he soon fell to the ground._

" _Kill the spare," a high, cold voice ordered._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

_A few seconds later, Harry opened his eyes, looking terrified of what he would see._

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

"Oh, Harry," said Hermonie, shaking her head. "That is no reason to blame yourself."

"He still won't stop," said Teddy, causing everyone to look at him.

"What? He blames himself for everything. I swear, it won't be long before he blames himself for the downfall of Western Rome."

"You're right," Ron agreed. "Add this to the fact he likes to  _ **try**_  to keep everyone else out of danger and you have Harry's biggest features."

"And don't forget he would die for all out us without a second thought," Hermonie added, "And sometimes he figures something out even before me."

Ginny smiled. "And if he wants to, he can be damn cunning."

The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even the Slytherins starred at him with newfound respect.

"...Did I ever tell you, that I could have gone to all houses? Mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin though."

 


	19. Ted Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter... these used to be better...

_In Remembrance of Ted Tonks_

"Dad?"

"Ted?"

Suffice to say, Ted Tonks was currently being hugged to death by his wife and daughter.

"Need... air"

_a good friend, great father and unknowing grandfather_

"I didn't know?"

"Yes... you attended your daughter's marriage, but had to go into hiding before Tonks got pregnant with Teddy," Logan answered.

"In this case, Teddy, come, hug your granddad," Tonks ordered.

Teddy gladly complied.

_who believed in "the greater good"_

"That I do."

_a proud Muggleborn_

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that," James stated.

"This memory is the second time I, that time only sort-of, met you Mr. Tonks-"

"Call me Ted"

"Ted, then. I heard his Death on Potterwatch," Logan explained.

"Potterwatch?" Percy wondered.

"An illegal radio station by Kingsley, Lee, Remus and Fred. You needed an password to hear it. Apparently, Bill was good at guessing them, but most others not. Anways..."

_We see the Golden Trio in a tent, listening in to a conversation outside of it._

" _Knew they were coming for me. Heard Death Eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better run for it. Refused to register as a Muggle-born on principle, see, so I knew it was a matter of time, knew I'd have to leave in the end. My wife should be okay, she's pure-blood," Ted explained._  " _And then I meant Dean where, what, a few days ago, son?"_

" _Yeah," Dean Thomas replied._

" _Muggle-born, eh?"_

" _Not sure, my dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard, though."_

_After a few moment of silence ( except for the sounds of munching), Ted spoke again, "I've got to say, Dirk, I'm surprised to run into you. Pleased, but surprised. Word was you'd been caught."_

" _I was. I was halfway to Azkaban when I made a break for it. Stunned Dawlish, and nicked his broom. It was easier than you'd think; I don't think he's quite at the moment. Might be Confunded. If so, I'd like to shake the hand of the witch or wizard who did it, probably saved my life."_

" _And where do you two ﬁt in? I, er, had the impression the goblins were for You-Know-Who, on the whole," Ted questioned after another pause._

" _You had a false impression. We take no sides. This is a wizards' war," the higher voiced of the goblins stated._

" _How come you're in hiding, then?"_

" _I deemed it prudent," the deeper-voiced goblin answered, "Having refused what I considered an impertinent request, I could see that my personal safety was in jeopardy."_

" _What did they ask you to do?"_

" _Duties ill-beﬁtting the dignity of my race," the goblin's voice was rougher and less human as he said it, "I am not a house-elf."_

" _What about you, Griphook?"_

" _Similar reasons. Gringotts is no longer under the sole control of my race. I recognize no Wizarding master," the higher voiced goblin added something under his breath in Gobbledegook, and Gornuk laughed._

" _What's the joke?" Dean asked._

" _He said," Dirk translated, "that there are things wizards don't recognize, either."_

_Again there was a short pause._

" _I don't get it"_

" _I had my small revenge before I left," Griphook stated in English._

" _Good man—goblin, I should say," Ted hastily corrected. "Didn't manage to lock a Death Eater up in one of the old high-security vaults, I suppose?"_

" _If I had, the sword would not have helped him breakout."_

_Dirk chuckled dryly and Gornuk laughed._

" _Dean and I are still missing something here"_

" _So is Severus Snape, though he does not know it."_

_The goblins laughed maliciously._

_Dirk asked Ted if he had heard about some students at Hogwarts trying to steal Gryffindors sword out of Snape's office._

" _Never heard a word. Not in the Prophet, was it?"_

" _Hardly. Griphook here told me, he heard about it from Bill Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister. She and a couple of friends got into Snape's ofﬁce and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase."_

" _Ah, God bless 'em. What did they think, that they'd be able to use the sword on You-Know-Who? Or on Snape himself?"_

" _Well, whatever they thought they were going to do with it, Snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was. Couple of days later, once he'd got the say-so from You-Know-Who, I imagine, he sent it down to London to be kept in Gringotts instead."_

_Again, the goblins started to laugh._

" _I'm still not seeing the joke," Ted stated._

" _It's a fake," Griphook declared._

" _The sword of Gryfﬁndor!"_

" _Oh yes. It is a copy-an excellent copy, it is true-but it was Wizard-made. The original was forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made armor possesses. Wherever the genuine sword of Gryfﬁndor is, it is not in a vault at Gringotts bank."_

" _I see. And I take it you didn't bother telling the Death Eaters this?"_

" _I saw no reason to trouble them with the information"_

_This time, everyone laughed._

" _What happened to Ginny and the others? The ones who tried to steal it?"  Dean asked after calming down._

" _Oh, they were punished, and cruelly," Griphook informed the others indifferently._

" _They're okay, though?" Ted inquired quickly. "I mean, the Weasley don't need any more of their kids injured, do they?"_

" _They suffered no serious injury, as far as I am aware."_

" _Lucky for them. With Snape's track record I suppose we should just be glad they're still alive."_

" _You believe that story, then, do you, Ted?" Dirk questioned. "You believe Snape killed Dumbledore?"_

" _Course I do. You're not going to sit there and tell me you think Potter had anything to do with it?"_

" _Hard to know what to believe these days..."_

" _I know Harry Potter. And I reckon he's the real thing—The Chosen One, or whatever you want to call it."_

" _Yeah, there's a lot would like to believe he's that, son. Me included. But where is he? Run for it, by the looks of things. You'd think if he knew anything we don't, or had anything special going for him, he'd be out there now ﬁghting, rallying resistance, instead of hiding. And you know, the Prophet made a pretty good case against him—"_

" _The Prophet? You deserved to be lied to If you're still reading that muck, Dirk. You want the facts, try the Quibbler," Ted scoffed._

"The Weasleys don't need any more injured children?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, obviously worried.

Logan counted at his fingers: "George lost his ear due to an accident, Bill had his scars because Greyback attacked him – not on full moon though, Ron was supposedly down with spattergroit, this was just a cover story, and Charlie got a half-serious burn in the face, didn't even scar... that's it."

"Ted, darling, you know you said you read the Prophet and not five minutes later you were judging anyone who did so?" his wife inquired.

"Yes, but I didn't yet!"


	20. Mad-Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I was not aware I'm JKR. Probably because I'm not.

  _In Remembrance of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_  

"No!" Tonks protested.

"Did I go out fighting?"

"Yes."

"In this case, it's okay. It's a war. People die."

The majority of the hall starred at the strange exchange between Logan and Moody in awe.

_whose motto_

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody, Logan and the kids yelled at the tops of their lungs.

_kept him alive_

Everyone stared at the kids.

"What?" James wondered. " People often describe Dad as 'Funnier than the Marauders, crazier than Dumbledore, better in Quidditch than Victor Krum and more paranoid than Moody'. It's difficult not to pick it up, as he yells in at least twice a day, not matter if it fits or not. And Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy say that he does it even more often at work to scare the new Aurors."

_and scared the crap out of some kids too, even if it was someone else_

Second years and above shuddered and nodded all over the hall. Not everyone, but the majority.

_We see the Burrow._

_Bill just arrived and his mother ran forward to hug him, but it was only perfunctory. The oldest son looked his father in the eyes and informed him that Moody was dead._

_No one spoke or moved until Bill continued: "We saw it," here Fleur nodded, still crying, "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by use, they were heading north too, Voldemort—he can ﬂy—went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and—there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail-" Bill could not talk anymore._

" _Of course you couldn't have done anything", Remus tried to calm the young man. This was true, though._

_Still, not one of them moved, until they seemed to realize it was pointless to wait outside any longer. Silently, they followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley back inside, into the living room, where the twins were laughing together, despite George's obvious injury._

" _What's wrong? What happened? Who's—?" Fred questioned upon seeing their depressed faces._

" _Mad-Eye. Dead."_

_George and Fred's grins turned to shocked grimaces._

_Tonks, who had been close to Mad-Eye, was crying silently into a handkerchief._

_Hagrid, sitting in a corner where he had most space was cleaning his eyes with a tablecloth-sized one._

_Bill dug out a bottle of ﬁrewhisky and some glasses. "Here", he said, sending twelve of them flying to everyone while keeping the thirteenth, holding it aloft. "Mad- Eye"_

" _Mad-Eye"_

_Then they all drank, Hagrid echoing a little late, with a hiccup._

_Lupin, who had emptied his glass in one go asked, "So Mundungus disappeared?"_

_Then the screen faded to black._

"What was that?" Lisa Meyer, a third year Hufflepuff, questioned, "What ring? The one from the memory of your owl?"

"Yes. That was my final departure from the Dursleys. Snape had to tell Voldemort the date to remain trustworthy or something, but not our – his idea to use Polyjuice."

"What colour?" Hermonie inquired curiously.

"Pure gold," Teddy answered. "Don't ask me how I know."

The upper three years of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Hermonie and the adults either gasped or showed some other form of surprise.

"Would someone please tell me, what's going on?" Ron pleaded.

Sirius explained, "The color represents the soul. Evil or mean people have ugly colors, and good people beautiful ones. Gold however is rumored to be the best possible color and has not been seen since Merlin himself."

The rest of the hall, even James, Albus and Lily, now gasped too.

"Figured I couldn't be normal," Harry muttered.


	21. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Well, I've done arround 20 Disclaimers. Do you think I suddenly own Harry Potter for no reason at all?
> 
> I didn't choose the movie way, because Voldemort's Death was meant to be human. Not turning into butterflies.

  _In Remembrance of Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Those who knew about his anagram cheered, while the rest of the hall was once again confused.

"Who?"

"Never heard of them."

"Do you know someone with this name?"

_aka Lord Voldemort_

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Now the understood why the others did not at all mind his death.

"When it clearly was supposed to be 'Mild Doormat Lover'," George yelled.

"No! 'Add River Loom Molt'!" Harry argued.

"You're both wrong! It's 'Mr. Tom, a Dildo lover', obviously," Fred protested.

For once they were actually happy today. For longer then ten seconds.

_who was pretty cool and cute when he was younger_

"Really?"

"Who wrote this?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"No, Sirius."

"But, Moony-"

"No."

_just a common teenager_

"Until he opened the Chamber and blamed Hagrid," Logan informed everyone.

_but was consumed by his hate._

"Someone – I can't remember who - had the idea, that he was incapable to love because a) his upbringing and b) being convinced under Amorentia," Teddy stated.

_He got his ass kicked in the end_

"Ass! Ass!" Lily repeated.

Albus knelt next to her and said, "Lily, that is a bad word. You do not repeat it" - the yet went unsaid - "or you will make Daddy angry. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Albus. I'm sorry Daddy"

"No need to be worried, flower," Harry said, taking Lily to sit on his shoulders, which she enjoyed quite a lot.

"You're going to be a good father," Remus whispered to Harry.

_all because he thought a one-year-old was threatening him._

"...What?"

"Seriously?"

"He was after me? I thought he was after Mom and Dad!"

"Well, he wasn't. And now I humbly present you, the Death of Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort, Voldy, Tommy Boy, Voldyshnort and a lot other names."

_We see the Great Hall._

" _Protego!" someone roared and a Shield Charm spread through the Hall._

_Voldemort looked around for the source._

_Then, Harry threw off the Invisibility Cloak._

" _Harry!"_

" _HE'S ALIVE!"_

_The yells stopped at once, when Voldemort and Harry began to circle each other, not once moving their eyes from each other._

_The silence was deafening._

" _I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."_

_His voice carried through the hall like a trumpet call._

" _Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed, red eyes wide, "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"_

" _Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."_

" _One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"_

" _Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?"_

_The two of them still moved in a perfect circle, maintaining their distance, ignoring the rest of the world._

" _Accident, when I decided to ﬁght in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to ﬁght again?"_

" _Accidents! Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!", Riddle was still not attacking, despite the look on his face. The look of a snake about to strike._

 _Other than these two, no one seemed to move or even breathe, despite there were hundreds of people in the Hall_ ("CONSTANT VIGILANCE!") _._

" _You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people—"_

_They stared into each other's eyes. Green into Red. Hope into Blood._

" _But you did not!"_

" _I meant to, and that's what it did. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"_

" _You dare—"_

" _Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"_

_This delayed Voldemort strike. Even the faintest possibility that Harry might know a final secret holding him back._

" _Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cock- roach, Potter—and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"_

" _Just one thing."_

" _If it is not love that will save you this time. You must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"_

" _I believe both."_

_After a moment of shock Voldemort began to laugh. Humorless and insane, it was more frightening than his screams._

" _You think you know more magic than I do? Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"_

" _Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."_

" _You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"_

" _No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."_

" _I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"_

" _You thought you did, but you were wrong."_

_Hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one._

" _Dumbledore is dead! His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle. I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"_

" _Yes, Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."_

" _What childish dream is this?"_

_Voldemort still did not strike, his red eyes not leaving Harry's green ones for even a split second._

" _Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"_

_Like wolves about to tear each other apart, they continued their circle._

" _Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's,because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"_

" _He desired her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him—"_

" _Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape ﬁnished him!"_

_Voldemort had listened every single one of Harry's words with rapt attention, but now he let out a cackle of mad laughter._

" _It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! "Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy—I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up, I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"_

" _Yeah, it did. You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."_

" _What is this?"_

_This was the thing out of everything Harry said this evening, out of every revelation, out of every taunt, that shocked Voldemort the most._

" _It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man ...try ...Try for some remorse..."_

" _You dare—?" Voldemort repeated._

" _Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backﬁred on me at all. It's backﬁred on you, Riddle."_

 _Dumbledore's wand in Voldemort's hand trembled while Harry gripped Draco's very tightly_ ("That's mine!").

" _That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."_

" _He killed—"_

" _Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"_

" _But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! It's power is mine!"_

_The malicious pleasure in Voldemort's voice was disgusting._

" _You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance... The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."_

("WHAT!?")

_Voldemort's was breathing fast, ready to curse any second, the Elder Wand aimed long ago._

" _But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone ...and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."_

" _But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there ﬁrst. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him. So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" , Harry whispered, but it was so silent, everyone could still hear it, "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does ...I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_Sunrise. They had fought the entire night._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

_The spells collided at the center of the circle they had been walking in._

_The Elder Wand flew against the ceiling, to Harry. The master of the Elder Wand._

_Harry caught it with his left hand, his unerring skill of a Seeker showing._

_Voldemort fell backward. His arms were splayed. The slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. His hit the ﬂoor with a mundane ﬁnality._

_Tom Riddle was finally dead._

_Dead, killed by his own wand, by his own rebounding curse._

_Harry stood over the corpse. One wand in each hand. A smile, slowing working its way onto his face._

_The silence continued for another second of shock, then the people processed what had just happened, realized Voldemort was dead, and tumult broke out._

_They screamed and cheered and roared and yelled. They cried out in victory._

_They ran towards Harry._

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, the Weasleys, Hagrid, Kingsley, and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Spout all were among the first._

"Who were you protecting with that Protego?"

"Good question, Padfoot. It will be answered in the next memory. It stops when this started."


	22. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. Wrote the books in one day. One the same day I invented pizza, the TARDIS and flying taxies

  _In Remembrance to Bellatrix Lestrange_   

"YES!" Neville shouted, pumping his fist into the air, "YES! YES! YES!"

"Finally," Sirius voiced his opinion.

_who was completely crazy and utterly heart less, a loyal Death Eater to sum it up_

"Check, check and check," Logan, Tonks and Sirius chorused.

A few chuckled at the (true) wording.

_She deserved what she got and more_

"Way more," growled Logan growled.

_when Molly Weasley of all people slapped her wit that Avada Kedavra_

"Mom?" Bill asked disbelievingly.

"Wow Mom, we didn't know" George started.

"you had it in you!"Fred finished.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Neville hugged his new heroine tightly.

"Well, Ginny had to get it from somewhere"

"Would someone make a list of all Death Eaters, so we can arrest them?" Madam Bones ordered.

"Not necessary. I have one."

_Again, we see the Great Hall._

_Voldemort was in the center of the battle, striking and smiting everyone he could._

_George and Lee slammed Yaxley to the floor._ The two high-fived.

_Flitwick caused Dolohov to fall with a scream._

_Hagrid threw Walden Macnair across the room. He hit the opposite stone wall and fell down, not moving._

_Ron and Neville brought down Fenrir Greyback._

_Aberforth Dumbledore stunned Rookwood._

_Arthur and Percy ﬂoored Thicknesse._

_The Malfoys ran through the crowd, not even attempting to ﬁght, screaming for their son._

_McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley, all at once, were duelling Voldemort._

_Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all battling their hardest, were fighting Bellatrix, but she was not overpowered by them._

_When Ginny was just barely missed by a Killing Curse_ ("Oh no, she didn't!") _, Molly Weasley ran towards her, threwing of her cloak on the way, freeing her arms._

" _NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH! OUT OF MY WAY!"_

_Bellatrix turned around and the girls went to find new opponents._

_The two began to duel, and it did not take long for Bellatrix Lestrange's smile to turn into a snarl._

_Both women were fighting to kill. The floor around them quickly became hot and cracked from missed curses._

" _No! Get back! Get back! She is mine!" Mrs. Weasley cried when some students ran towards her, trying to help._

_Everyone but McGonagall, Slughorn, Kingsley, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Mrs. Weasley now stood on the sidelines._

" _What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"_

" _You—will—never—touch—our—children—again!"_

_Bellatrix laughed, the same laugh Sirius gave in his final moments._

_Molly Weasley hit her in the heart._

_Lestrange's smile froze. She knew what happened. She toppled and fell._

_The crowd roared._

_Voldemort screamed._

_McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn were blasted backward._

_Voldemort's last, best lieutenant was dead._

_In fury, the man pointed his wand at Molly Weasley._

"Wait... _Protego_  isn't supposed to work at Unforgiveables..." said Mr. Weasley, paler than a ghost.

Logan shrugged. "Mine did, do and are going to."

The hall stared in awe. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.


	23. Gellert Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Why should I own Harry Potter?

  _In Rembrance to Gellert Grindelwald_

"Okay, why him?" Kevin Lewis, a third year Gryffindor, questioned.

Logan motioned to the parchment.

_who died lying to Tom Riddle's face_

"Answer enough?"

Kevin Lewis nodded.

_and tried to makes up for past mistakes, we think_

"It is not that farfetched," Hermione agreed.

_We see the very top room of Nurmengrad prison._

_A skeletal ﬁgure was just visible through the small window, curled beneath a blanket._

_Was he dead or just sleeping?_

_Voldemort somehow forced himself through the window._

_The figure stirred and rolled over toward him. Grindelwald's eyes opened in his skull-like face. He sat up and smiled, looking on Voldemort. He did not have all of, or even most of, his teeth anymore._

" _So, you have come. I thought you would ...one day. But your journey was pointless. I never had it."_

" _You lie!"_

" _Kill me, then! You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours"_

_A burst of green light ﬁlled the prison room, Grindelwald's body was lifted from the bed and fell back down, no longer holding life._

Dumbledore smiled. His friend had learned his lesson.

James smiled too. His prank was finished!


	24. Death Eaters and prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first prank I ever imagined. Hope it was somewhere close to funny.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, you are in a(n awesome) parallel universe. Here it's JKR's.

"Okay, from now on we are not gonna have memories. You'll see why."

  _In Remembrance to some of the Death Eaters_

"Wait for it," Logan held his hands up, preventing a shouting match. 

_those who feared more than followed_

"Okay, even  _I_  can accept that," Ron declared.

_which were more than you might think_

"But not enough," Hermione stated.

"Daddy?" Lily giggled.

"Yes, Tiger?"

"Your hair is _so_ colorful," she paused, "and so is that of the younger Daddy! And Aunt 'Monie has red-blue! And there are a lot of people with red-green hair! And-", she listed every combination she saw, some of them, she named twice.

Harry looked around. James apparently decided he was bored and decided to prank the whole hall. Everyone's hair turned the color of the house(s) their belonged in.

Professor McGonegall seemed to have come to another (understandable) conclusion. "WEASLEYS! BLACK! LUPIN!"

They of course denied any involvement in the prank.

"James you did this didn't you?" Harry asked his son. "Why did you do this?"

James looked at his shoes. "I was bored. Everyone was sad."

"Is there a way to reverse that?"

"It'll last two minutes."

"In that case, as you did not hurt anyone, but only their personal space, you are not allowed any stuff from WWW for two weeks when we get back to the future in our time line."

James started protest, but at the look on his father's face he stopped. "Okay."


	25. The Last and going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'I' and 'own Harry Potter' do only fit in a sentence, if 'do not' is in between.

  _In Remembrance of every other good person who died_

"Which were far to many"

_those who died fighting for the right, not the easy_

"As did most," Bill assumed.

_those who just were in the way_

Everyone looked down.

_they are on their next great adventure_

Logan muttered something sounding suspiciously like 'Death promised me.'

_and their names_ are  _written down in history as the bravest people ever known_

"It's a long list. I've seen it," Logan informed the hall.

"So, what's happening now?" Sirius asked.

The doors opened.

Logan sighed. "Now we", he gestured to himself and the kids, "go back to our version of future", he walked to his younger self handing him a letter. "The location and security of the Hocruxes at this second, the recipe for the cure and the list of confirmed Death Eaters. Accept help."

Harry nodded.

Logan and the kids returned to the middle of the hall, holding hands and either screaming or saying "Goodbye!".

There was a big flash and except for their memories, the list and the letters there was no proof something ever happened.


	26. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still not owning anything.

 "Auror Tonks, place Miss Umbridge in a holding cell in the Ministry where she shall wait for her trial," Madam Bones ordered, standing up.

 "Yes, Madam." She looked towards Remus. "We're talking later."  

The werewolf nodded.

"Mr. Black, if you would join me for your trial."

"Certainly, Madam Bones." Sirius stood up and smoothed his robes.

"Wait, a second!" Harry held his godfather's arm. "Take the list of the Death Eaters, if you're going there anyways."

"Good idea. See you later, pup," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"Bye, Sirius."

The guests but Remus left the Great Hall with Umbridge.

Then the headmaster stood up and told the students to go to their classes, with the exception of Defense, in their normal schedule. Defense would be free for this week to give Remus time to prepare lesson plans or adjust them from two years prior.

Grudgingly, the students listened and moved out of the Great Hall.

* * *

In the evening, the DA met as planned (after various people questioning it during the day), but before they started, Harry presented the results of their (meaning the Golden and Silver Trio plus the twins) brain storming.

"Everyone who wants to help with the horcruxes, meet here at 10 am on Saturday. You might only do research, so do not think you will be fighting.

We will continue the DA, but we will be making a few changes. Anyone from any house can join, as we are now an official club. We will be splitting in three groups. The first two years will from a group as will third and fourth and the upper three years. Each of these groups will get a name.

This has several benefits. There are not as many students as there would be if we remain as one, so there will be more time for individual help. Also, this way everyone will be roughly the same level, so the lower groups will not learn spells they can't handle and the upper group may spend less time per spell.

We will also be adding other subjects than defense to the curriculum, like Herbology or Potions, which will not only help you in exam, but in later life.

Now, today we'll learn the Summoning Charm..."

* * *

_**Help from the future!** _

By Margaret Perks

_Yes, you read right. Yesterday morning breakfast at Hogwarts was interrupted by a howler from an now alternate future. The letter, sent by the children of Harry Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley and their 'godbrother', son of Auror Nymphadora Tonks and the werewolf Remus Lupin._

_They sent a list of the people who died in the 'Second Blood War' (and a few from the first, the one you know as the years of You-Know-Who's terror) and summoned Minister Fudge, Remus Lupin, Auror Tonks and her parents, the lawyers Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Oliver Wood (Reserve Keeper of Puddlemere United), Amelia Bones, the Head of DMLE, the retired Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the entire Weasley family, Harry Potter's owl and a house-elf named Dobby to listen with the students and faculty of Hogwarts._

_It seems Harry Potter was telling the truth, You-Know-Who is back! He, along with the minors who started everything, traveled through time and joined the people listening, providing memories of the deaths or the last time Harry Potter met the person in question._

_As the morning progressed, there were several shocking revelations._

_The first being that Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minster, Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Hogwarts High Inquisitor had been using Blood Quills, Classified Dark Objects, Level 4, for every single detention! I don't know about you, but I am enraged my littlest sister was forced to use Quills only legal for lawyers or the goblins of Grinngotts. M_ _iss Umbridge was arrested and is currently in a holding_ _cell in the Ministry building while Remus Lupin took over her job,_ _already proven_ _competent in the school ye_ _ar of_ _1993/94._

_Shortly thereafter it became_ _clear that Peter Pettigrew is alive and guilty of the other murders Sirius Black was accursed of and spent twelve years in_ _Azk_ _aban for. As it turned out, no one remembered – or bothered – to give him a proper trial or even question him properly, as otherwise it would have become obvious fairly quickly, if one used the proper procedure with Pensieve or alternatively Veritaserum, or possibly both, which seems to be used less and less. He was finally given a trial yesterday afternoon and was cleared of all_ _ch_ _arges. The fee for being an illegal_ _A_ _nimagus was subtra_ _c_ _ted from the gold he was granted._

_Peter Pettigrew is an illegal_ _Anim_ _agus too, so look out for rats with missing toes. If it turns out to indeed be Pettigrew, you get 20,000 Galleons for turning him in._

_The future self of Harry Potter also left a list of confirmed Death Eaters from their time and implied that he was not as pampered at his muggle relatives home as was previously believed. Between the two versions of the Boy who Lived it soon was clear that Harry Potter was abused!_

" _Of curse she [his owl] was [Potter_ _'_ _s first friend]. The Durselys did not allow me having friends. Remus is higher in the toads [Madam Umbridge's] view than I'm in theirs. Or muggleborns in the view of Death Eaters. Or Jews in Nazi's."_

" _I had to cook, wash and basically everything else. I was not allowed to be better than Dudley [Potter's cousin]."_

_These are a_ _c_ _tual quotes of Harry Potter himself. An investigation has been started._

_**For more information on You-Know-Who, see page 2.** _

_**For more information on Dolores Umbridge, see page 4.** _

_**For more information on Sirius Black and the crimes he was imprisoned for, see page 5.** _

_**For more information on the bounty Pettigrew and the man's Animagus form, see page 7.** _

_**For the list of Death Eaters, see page 9.** _

_**For more information on Potter's home life, see page 10.** _


End file.
